FACE family x Foster! reader
by k9lover47
Summary: Y/N is a teen Foster child who ends up staying with Francis, Matthew, Alfred, and Arthur for two weeks. With her constant remarks on Arthur's eyebrows and bad temper how long will she be able to stay at their house before they can't take it anymore, or before she decides to run away from another home, or could this possibly be the one house that can help her move on.
1. Welcome

Hello and welcome to the story, wow that was a lame opening. Anyway this is my first reader insert story so i hope you guys like it. swearing will happen in this story so if you don't like it don't read.

F/N = first name

L/N = last name

F/C = favorite color

H/C = hair color

H/L = hair length

E/C = eye color

A 14 year old girl with H/L H/C hair and E/C eyes walked the busy streets enjoying the nice weather. She walked past a fruit vendor bumping into the table causing the fruit to fall to the ground.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry." she said crouching down to help pick it up.

"Damn it kid, just be more careful next time." He said pushing her along.

"Of course sorry." She said walking away quickly. "Moron." She said pulling out an apple she had snuck into her coat. It was early spring so it wasn't to cold out, but still cold enough for a coat.

She bit into the apple walking around for a few hours before noticing two men walking the opposite way she was. One had shaggy blonde hair and bright emerald green eyes with huge eyebrows, the other also had blonde hair with a strange cowlick sticking out and sky blue eyes.

As they walked passed she bumped into the one with big eyebrows and green eyes. As she was about to walk away she felt someone grab her arm.

"Hey, what the hell?" She yelled trying to pull her arm away.

"I'm sorry but did you just take my wallet?" An angry British voice asked her.

She stopped struggling and looked at him, she had never been caught before. The look she gave him quickly turned into a glare.

"No of course not! What do I look like a, crook?" She yelled trying to sound angry.

"Then please let me see your hand." He asked.

"What, no way!" She yelled.

"Come on Arthur leave the kid alone." The second blonde said.

"I'm not a kid! I'm 14!" She said.

"Just let me see your hand and you can leave I'll even apologize." The Brit said.

She glared at him and slowly opened her hand showing his wallet.

"I thought so. You know I'm going to have to report this to the police so they can tell your parents. " he said in a scolding manner.

"Oh come on really? Can't you just let me go? She complained.

"No, now Alfred please sit with her while I contact the authorities. " He said as they walked over to a bench.

The other man named Alfred sat down next to her and said, "Good try kid, but Arthur's a cop so you can't really pull that on him." He said with a smile.

"I told you I'm not a kid." She grumbled glaring at the Brit. "Damn caterpillar eyes." She said crossing her arms.

On the phone Arthur was talking to the police, "Yes, hello. This is Arthur Kirkland I'd like to report an attempt of robbery. Yes a child was trying to pickpocket me and I'd like someone to take her home." The person on the other end asked for her name. "Let me ask, excuse what is your name?" He asked turning towards F/N.

"Princess Shamalamadingdong." She told him.

Arthur sighed while Alfred laughed. "You're not helping you twit!" Arthur yelled at him. "Just tell me your name and this can be over.

"I already told you- hey!" She yelled as he grabbed her purse and took out her wallet.

"Her school I.D. says, F/N L/N." When he said this he could hear a sigh on the other side of the phone.

"H/C hair? E/Y eyes?" He asked.

"Umm yes why do you ask?"

"Same girl has been in trouble for disturbing the peace with her friends at the mall and minor vandalism with a Sharpie . This is the first pickpocket or maybe the first time she's been caught. Anyway, we'll send her Child Services worker over." The man said hanging up.

Arthur turned to the girl and gave her back her purse and wallet.

"So this isn't your first time getting in trouble with the law then?" He asked crossing his arms.

"The other reasons are because people are too uptight and can't take a joke." She told him.

"Well someone will be here in a few minutes."

"So then you're going to leave right Bushybrows?" She asked him hopeful.

"No we'll wait here." He told her annoyed with the nickname.

"That one's better than Iggy. " Alfred laughed.

"I told you not to call me that you twit!"

"Iggbrows is the best." F/N added.

"Totally dude!" The American cheered while his friend glared at the both of them.

A few moments later a silver sedan pulled up and F/N groaned.

"Of course they send her." She muttered.

A woman with blue eyes and black hair stepped out and glared at F/N.

"Well young lady, explain. " she said crossing her arms.

"I was just taking a walk and-"

"Trying to steal from me." Arthur added.

"Can it! Anyway, I was just taking a walk."

"Do, John and Samantha know?" The woman asked her.

"They should have figured it out by now." She told her with a sweet smile.

"F/N, why do you keep running away?" The woman asked sound almost defeated.

F/N stayed quiet, she didn't really want to tell Mrs Crowley why she kept running away, to her it just didn't feel like home.

Mrs Crowley sighed and said, "Well guess what, now since this is the 5th time something like this has happened you're no longer welcomed at their house. They say you'll be a bad influence on the other children. "

F/N looked down at the ground.

"She could stay with us." Alfred said. "What?! Says who?" Arthur said sounding not too thrilled about having someone who tried to rob him in his house.

"I'm afraid it doesn't work like-"

"Oh come on, she'll go to a group home if she doesn't and you must know those places suck. Come on just until you can find another family for her to stay with." Alfred said.

"Why are you inviting someone to stay with us without asking me or the others first?!" Arthur asked.

"Because she seems cool and she needs a place to stay. And its the hero's job to help people! " Alfred yelled proudly.

"Others what do you mean?" Mrs Crowley asked.

"Well there's me, my twin brother Matthew, my half brother Arthur over here, and our cousin Francis." Alfred told her.

"I don't know you'll have to come to the office and talk with the people there." Mrs Crowley told them. "Seriously? I don't want to be with all guys!" F/N complained.

"F/N hush please. " Mrs Crowley begged her.

F/N crossed her arms and complained under her breath. Alfred and Arthur got to their car and followed Mrs Crowley and F/N to the office.

"This is stupid. " F/N muttered.

"Please be nice they're trying to be nice to you." Mrs Crowley told her.

F/N sat down in an overstuffed chair that sink in a bit making the air hiss out. Arthur and Alfred sit next to her in identical chairs.

After about 45 minutes of waiting in complete silence Mrs Crowley comes out. "It took some convincing, and a quick background check, but until we can find another foster home the board allowed F/N to stay with your family. It should only take about two weeks if anything happens call me." Mrs Crowley says handing Arthur her card.

"Thankfully I will. Well F/N it appears you will be staying with us for the next couple of weeks. I expect you to behave." He told her.

To which she replied with a mocking hand talking motion.

"Oh just come along." He said storming out.

"Don't mind him he's a bit of a hot head but he's cool once you get to know him." Alfred tells her.

On the car ride to Arthur's and Alfred's house F/N and Arthur got into more arguments. "Just shut up grandpa I am not going to turn down my music! " F/N yelled after the third time he asked her.

"Grandpa? I'm in my 20s!" He tells her insulted.

"Yeah 1920s." She said. Alfred couldn't help but laugh.

"See she's totally cool." He says.

They pull up to a big Victorian style house with three floors, a giant yard, a curving driveway, and a balcony attached to the front of the house.

F/N couldn't help but be impressed, it was a lot better than the over crowded houses she usually stayed at.

"Well this is it." Arthur says as he pulls up.

"Come on I'll show you to the guest room, and we can go shopping for some clothes tomorrow if you want." Alfred said stepping out.

"Yeah thanks." F/N says following him.

The inside was just as nice as the outside, it had a grand staircase, a huge living area and just as big if not bigger kitchen. In the backyard there had an elegant rose garden and a huge in ground swimming pool.

Alfred leads her up stairs down a long hallway. He opens a door and inside was a queen sized pillow top bed with fluffy blankets a plain wooden dresser and a TV. The room itself was pretty plain but it was still better than the last room she had where she had to share it with four other girls.

"This is it, hope its ok. I'm going to take a nap, see you later ok." Alfred said as he walked out and headed to a different room.

F/N sat on the bed and turned on the T.V. flipping through the 5000 channels.

"Damn, did I end up in Daddy Warbucks house or something? " she said to herself. An hour passes before someone knocks on the door.

"F/N I made dinner come eat." Arthur says.

"I'm coming. " she says standing up. She meets him outside the door and follows him down stairs and sits at the long dining table.

Arthur puts down a plate of what almost appeared as food. She stares at for a moment then says, "is this payback for me trying to pickpocket you?" She looks at him and he scowls

"No, why whats wrong with it?" He asked.

"Look at it, I wouldn't give it to my worse enemy. " she tells. "Look I'll just cook, give thirty minutes." She says walking into the kitchen ignoring his protests.

Thirty minutes later a new dinner with potatoes, pan fried fish and steamed vegetables was set on the table.

"Well I have to admit it looks good." Arthur says.

"Dude what smells good, did you order out or something? " Alfred called running down the stairs.

"No I cooked, I wasn't in the mood for food poisoning. " F/N said sitting down.

"Good call dude, it looks amazing. " Alfred said sitting down.

Just then the door opened and two other people walked in the house, one was a man with almost shoulder length hair and blues eyes, the other looked alot like Alfred but with longer wavy hair and violet colored eyes.

"Wow, Alfred did cook or something eh?" The man with violet eyes asked in a hushed tone.

"Nope actually."

"Then you must 'ave ordered out non?" The other one asked.

"No, I didn't order out, it was cooked here by-" before he could finish he was interrupted again.

"You let Arthur cook?! Do you want to kill us all?!" The one with longer hair asked.

"I'm actually not that hungry anymore. " the other said nervously.

"Dudes just listen. F/N cooked it, she's going to stay with us for a couple of weeks until child services can find her a foster home." Alfred said pointing to F/N.

The other two turned and noticed F/N.

"Oh, bonjour mon cher. I am the beautiful Francis. It is a pleasure to meet you." Francis says smiling at her taking her hand.

She rips it away and says, "yeah don't touch me."

"Hello, my name's Matthew. " Matthew says smiling at her softly.

"So, you cooked this meal then?" Francis asks sitting down.

"Yeah, it was either that, or eat poison aka Arthur's so called cooking. " she says.

"There's nothing wrong with my cooking! " Arthur says.

"Trust me mon ami, not even a dog would eat that." Francis said causing Arthur to glare at him.

"Shut up Frog no one ask you! "

"Wow, F/N this is really good." Matthew says between bites.

"Thanks I was in charge of the cooking back at the other house I was staying at. " F/N said with a shrug.

After dinner F/N went right to bed wanting these two weeks to end soon. She never liked staying in a foster home for long, it wasn't her home and never could be. She went through her backpack which held some pajamas and some everyday clothes that Mrs Crowley had gotten from the last house she was at. She changed into her pajamas and laid in the soft bed and quickly fell asleep


	2. Day 1

Hey guys next chapter here! Man I need to work on better opening anyway onwards to the story! Again swearing will happen just a warning.

Y/N = your name

E/C =eye color

H/C = hair color

H/L = hair length

F/B = favorite band

F/S = favorite store

F/A = favorite anime (other than hetalia)

A/N/N = annoying nickname

Y/N woke up the next morning calling out to ask her old foster siblings to ask a question, "What time is it?" When she was greeted by silence she rolled onto her back and said,

"Right, staying with the new guys. Well I'm just gonna assume its early. " she said closing her eyes again.

Not long after there was a knock at the door, "Y/N breakfast is ready, do you want to come down?" A quiet voice asks.

"No." She says pulling one of the many pillows over her face.

"Get up and come eat breakfast. " another voice tells her.

She sits up and walks to the door glaring at Francis, Alfred, Matthew; the one who originally called her down, and Arthur; the second one to talk. "What is this some sort of group wake up call? Just let me go back to sleep." She complains about to shut the door.

"Hold up, the sooner you eat the sooner we can get you some clothes. " Alfred tells her.

"What are you talking about? " she asked rubbing her eyes.

"Yesterday when we pulled up." He said as if she was supposed to remember that. She thought back and vaguely remember something like that, but she was so captivated with the house she wasn't really paying attention.

"No offense but I only go to the mall with my friends. " she told him.

"You mean the ones who you got arrested with?" Arthur asked.

"We weren't arrested! We were just told to vacate the property." She said defensively. "Not according to the police. " Arthur muttered.

"Yeah, well nobody asked you." She said crossing her arms. "Anyway, I don't really eat breakfast. " she tells them.

"Why not?" Alfred asked.

"I never had time to." She tells them. "But why did you all come up?"

"Well we all wanted to be the one who got you for breakfast so we all went." Alfred says.

"Oh." Is all she says not sure how to respond to that. Why would they want to see her? All she's doing is eating their food and staying in their house for only about 100 dollars a week, and thats not very much since she's only going to be there for two.

"Well come on, you should eat before we go. Mattie made pancakes." Alfred tells her with a smile.

"Besides you have time to eat now." Matthew adds.

"Ok, thanks." She says. "I'll be down soon." She closes the door and was about to go lay down on the bed again when a yell stopped her.

"Don't even think about going back to sleep!"

"Damn caterpillar face." She muttered.

Y/N fished out a pair of ripped skinny jeans a black F/B shirt and a pair of black and white converse.

As she walked down stairs she smelled fresh made pancakes and bacon. Much better than the usual smell that greeted her in the morning; burnt toast sickly sweet artificial strawberry pastries you put in the toaster and stale coffee.

Breakfast went by in mostly silence except when Francis and Arthur got in a .fight, it had something to do with Arthur not being allowed in some cooking club Francis was in.

After that despite her protested Alfred and Matthew took her to the mall. "You guys don't have to take me to the mall you know, I'm sure Mrs Crowley can get some of my other clothes together. " she tells them as they pull up.

"Its fine Y/N really." Matthew tells her.

Y/N remains silent as they walk into the mall.

They got to F/S first before heading to other places. They buy a few new band shirts a couple pairs of skinny jeans and a wrist band with F/A on it.

"Oh Y/N you're into anime? So is a friend of our's Kiku maybe you could meet him." Alfred says.

As the exited the last store they were going to, Y/N heard her name being called and before she could turn around she was tackled to the ground.

"Greetings Y/N, how does tis night fair thy?" A voice Y/N recognizes as her friend Milo asks as he sit on top of her back.

"Damn it Milo get off me!" Y/N says pushing him off. "Besides what you just said makes no sense." She tells him standing up.

"Well excuse me for trying to sound dapper, what I said was basically what's up?" Milo said pushing his dyed neon green hair out of his brown eyes as two other people run up behind him.

"Yo Y/N what happened to you? We stopped by your old place and one of the little gremlins said they gave you the boot." Y/N's friend Morgan, or as they all called her Momo asked her. Following the blonde girl was a short male with self cut choppy hair and pale blue eyes named Joey, F/N other friend. Well actually those three where her only friends.

"Yeah they did, but I'm staying with a different family in town for two weeks until they can find me another place." Y/N said.

"Y/N you can stay with me, in my room we can even share the same, ow!" Milo yelled before he could finish his sentence rubbing his head where Momo had hit him.

"Don't be pervy." Momo told him.

"Thanks for the creepy offer but I'm good Milo." Y/N told him.

"Do you know if you'll stay in the city?" Joey asks her.

"Sorry Lollipop Guild, no clue." Y/N teased him.

"Ok I get it I'm short very funny. " He said glaring at his laughing friends.

"Y/N what happened? One minute you're behind me the next, oh who are these guys?" Alfred asked coming up behind her.

"These are my friends, Momo, Milo, and Joey." She says pointing to each one of her friends.

"Hi."

"Hey."

"Greetings traveler!" Her friends say at the same time.

"Milo is the excitable one." Momo tells him.

"Why are you guys here anyway?" Y/N asks.

"Simple VIVA LA PLUTO!" Milo yells hold up a piece of green construction paper with the words, 'VIVA LA PLUTO F*** YOU!' written on it in black marker.

"Nice, long live Pluto!" Y/N yells with a laugh.

"But Pluto is a dwarf planet." Alfred said.

Milo holds the paper and shakes in his face quoting what it reads. "Besides one of our best friends is a dwarf. " Milo adds.

A few seconds later Joey is punching him in the ribs causing him to fall to the ground gasping, "But he can punch really hard." Milo squeaks out trying to catch his breath slowly standing up.

"Wait are you the friends she got arrested with?" Alfred asked.

"It was only a police escort home!" Momo yells.

"You said you were just told to leave." Alfred said looking at Y/N.

"Me and Joey were told to leave and we did, when they were told," she says pointing at Milo and Momo. "they ended up running away yelling, 'Fight the power!'".

"I listen to no one!" Milo chimes in.

"Except your mom." Joey adds.

"I still think my mom is a devil or something, there's no way a human can be that scary." Milo says pointing a finger at him.

"Well it was nice meeting you guys, but we've got to go." Alfred says.

"But you can't take away my A/N/N!" Milo yells latching onto her.

"Milo let go and don't call me that damn it!" She said trying to push him off.

Momo smacks him on the back of the head finally pulling him off.

"Oww what was that for?" Milo complained.

"Bye guys." Y/N said waving.

"Later."

"Bye."

"Fair winds!"

Alfred and Y/N walk to the car and drive back to the house making small talk, mostly about TV shows and music. When they get back to the house Francis is out getting something for dinner and Arthur is drinking tea while reading a book.

"Oh you're back." Arthur says looking up from his book. "Did you get everything you needed? " He asks.

"Yeah I'm all good." Y/N says, they had also stopped at another store to pick up some essentials, like shampoo, conditioner, toothpaste, toothbrush, hair brush stuff like that.

"But I do have the feeling we forgot something. " she mutters.

"Yeah me too, ever since we left the mall. Oh crap! I forgot Mattie again!" Alfred yells running back out the door.

"Again?" She asks turning to Arthur who was pinching the bridge of his nose.

"He's done that before, well we all have. Matthew was once left at a gas station when we all went on a road trip. Took about three hours till we noticed. " Arthur told her.

"Damn, sounds like something that happens to foster kids." She says.

"What?" Arthur asks looking at her.

"Huh, oh nothing I'm going upstairs. " she said walking away.

Thirty minutes later Alfred came back with an annoyed Matthew, "Everytime." He mutters as he walks upstairs.

Not long after Francis returns with food from a local Chinese place that was run by a friend of his, Yao Wang. Like the other night dinner was quiet and slightly awkward, also like the other night Y/N went to bed right afterwards without a word.

Ok so I hope you like the story so far and thank you Neko-sama123 for your review it helped me find some mess ups I had. Another thing I was think about bring in a few canon characters and not just ocs like Mrs Crowley, Milo, Momo, and Joey. So if you leave a review telling me which character you want to see show up I'll try to find a way to bring them in, in at least one chapter at some point. Thanks for reading, love you guys -K9lover


	3. Day 2

_**Bonjour everyone! And welcome to chapter three where you will meet a legendary Dragon who goes by Natsu! Not really but maybe next time. (no) Anyway onwards to the story also swearing.**_

_**Y/N = your name**_

_**S/N = school name**_

_**A/N/N = annoying nickname**_

"Y/N wake up!" Arthur yells as he knocks on the door. Y/N groans and pulls the pillow over her face.

"Why do you keep waking me up so early? " she yells back.

"It's 11:30!" He yells back.

"Too early for weekends!"

"Just get up." He says before Y/N hears him start to walk away.

Y/N rolls out of bed and grabs a pair of jeans and a band shirt that she got at the mall yesterday. 'I should probably call one of them.' She thought referring to her friends.

After she was dressed she slowly made her way down stairs, heading to the living room unsure of what she could do. Maybe she could find a phone in there.

"Glad to see you're finally up." Arthur said as he sat in an armchair reading newspaper and drinking a cup of tea.

"Whatever Grandpa." She muttered.

"How many time do i have to tell you, i'm 22!" He said annoyed.

"If you say so. Can I call my friend Morgan, she'll want to have a way to get a hold of me."

"Is she one of those delinquents that you were, arrested with?" Arthur asked looking back at his newspaper.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I was only told to vacate the property."

He sighed and said, "Fine, there's a phone in the kitchen. "

"Thanks. " she said walking into the kitchen.

She looked around and find a wireless house phone in a corner, 'Thank god they still have one of these.' She thought remembering how the last house she was at didn't and she would have to beg to use Samantha's cell phone for five minutes at a time.

She dialed the number and was greeted by a loud crash and an annoyed sighed.

"Hello?" Morgan asked.

"Hey Momo it's Y/N."

"Y/N! What's up? What phone are you calling from?"

"I'm using the phone at the house i'm staying at." She told her.

"They still have a house phone? Damn it! Milo, Joey stop fighting! " she yelled.

Y/N laughed and said, "What happened this time?"

"Milo tried to cut Joey's hair while he was sleeping. " she sighed.

"Why?"

"Joey dissed one of his bands or something. Will you keep it down I'm talking to Y/N!" Momo yelled.

The next thing Y/N heard was a small yelp and a soft thud.

"Y/N!" Milo yelled.

"Hey Milo." She sighed.

"Where are you? I miss you! I need my A/N/N."

"Don't call me that! And I'm at the new place." She said.

"Address!" He yelled causing her to pull the phone away.

"Ok 1. oww, and 2. I don't think I can."

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because I'm only here for a couple weeks, it took Samantha and John about two months to let me borrow their phone." She sighed.

"But we miss you! Besides if you leave in two weeks we might not see you anymore. " He said his voice getting softer as he went on.

Y/N was quiet for a few seconds before she said, "Let me ask ok."

She put the phone on the counter and was about to walk into the living room to ask Arthur but thinking it over she decided that wouldn't be her best bet, he already had a strong opinion on them and probably wouldn't want them to come over. Alfred would probably say no too he did meet them after all.

Francis might work but she was currently failing French, so she couldn't understand some of the things he says, so all that was left was Matthew. He was missing when Alfred met them.

She walked down the hall; making sure to avoid the living room, looking for Matthew. It didn't take long as he was sitting in the dining room reading a book. "Hey Matthew, " she said getting his attention.

"Hm oh hello Y/N, what is it?" He asked with a smile.

"Is it ok if I see a few of my friends at the park or something?" She asked.

"Oh sure, do you need a ride or something? " he asked her.

"No, I can walk thanks though." She said.

Matthew looked at her biting his lip. "Oh well its getting late and it might rain."

"I'll be fine, I've walked in the rain before, besides I want to see them as much as I can. Before I leave." She said.

"Well what if they come here?" Matthew suggested.

"You sure that's ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, do you know the address? " He asked.

"Yeah, thanks." She said before walking back into the kitchen.

"Hey I'm back, you guys can come over. Just don't break anything. " she said.

"Yes! How'd you do that?" Milo cheered.

"I asked. " she said.

"You made him think it was his idea didn't you?" Milo asked.

"Yep." She said with a smile.

"Man you've got to teach me how to do that." He said.

"No. Now hurry up."

"I'll tell Joey to drive us."

"Oh the perks of having a Senior friend." Y/N said.

She told them the address and put the phone back. It wasn't long before there was a knock at the door. She walked into the front walk way and saw Arthur opening the door.

"Hey is Y/N here? We're her friends- oh my god eyebrows. "She heard Milo say.

As she walked over to the door she saw Momo smacking him on his head and him asking What was that for?

"Y/N, who said they could come over?" Arthur asked turning to face her.

"Matthew." She said. "You're not going to make them leave are you?" She asked.

Arthur sighed and said, "No, that would be rude. They're already here." He said.

"Thanks, Arthur." She said.

"What no 'Caterpillar brows, Fuzzy face'?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well i wasn't going to, but now i am Monkey brows."

"Now that one was just plain rude and not very clever." He said walking away.

Y/N turned to her friends blinking when she saw Milo with a black eye and Joey with a fat lip.

"Really guys?" She asked with a sigh.

"He tried to cut my hair!" Joey said.

"Oh please i probably would have made it look better than what you did." Milo laugh.

"Shut up you green haired troll!" He yelled clenching his fist glaring at him.

"Will you two stop fighting?" Momo said irritated.

"It's all good Momo, this is just how we show our friendship."

"We are not friends, I hate you." Joey says.

"Then why do you always hang out with me?" Milo asked slinging his arm around his shoulder.

"Because you hang out with Y/N and Momo. otherwise i wouldn't hang out with you."

"That's bullshit and you know it. You were friends with him before you even met us." Y/N said walking into the living room with the others following her.

"Only because our parents were friends. Otherwise i wouldn't talk to him." Joey said.

"Aww you are such a tsundere Joey." Momo said pinching his cheeks.

"And you're a weeaboo." He said causing her to gasp.

"You take that back, you shrimp."

"Don't call me that!"

"Would you guys just shut up?" Y/N getting annoyed.

"They started it." Joey mutters.

"Don't give a shit." Y/N said sitting on the couch, Momo sits across from her putting her legs in her lap.

"This place really is different than Mommy's and Daddy's dearest place." She says.

"Tell me about it. I hope the little Gremlins are doing ok." Y/N said.

"When we went over there yesterday Amelia was crying." Joey told her taking a spot on the floor in front of the couch.

"Aww," Y/n said. "Now i wish i got to goodbye." She mutters. Amelia was the newest kid to come to the foster home Y/N was staying at. She had quickly taken a liking to Y/N even though she told her to F off a couple of times. But soon the kid grew on her, there were rumors of her being adopted next month hopefully those were true.

"So, you've got two weeks left uh?" Milo asked sitting next to Joey looking at Y/N.

"Yeah." She said.

There was a long silence before Joey said, "Well then i guess we'll have to spend as much as we can together."

Y/N smiled at him and nodded. "That's sounds like a plan to me." She said.

"Oh and on the last day we can have a party at the park, just the four of us." Milo added.

"Milo you're banned from there." Momo reminded him.

"Not that one the other one." He said.

"How does one get banned from a park?" Momo asks.

"I'd rather not talk about. Let's just say there may have been a small fire. But in my defence it was 4th of July"

"That doesn't make it better." Joey said.

"Yeah, yeah." Milo said waving him off.

"Hey Y/N , this Kiku the guy i told you about." Alfred says walking in the living.

"Oh yeah, hi." She said glancing over to him.

Kiku smiled and waved at her. " Kon'nichiwa Y/N-san. Alfred told me his family took in a foster kid." He says.

"Yeah, oh these are my friends Milo, Joey and Momo."

"Hi."

"Sup?"

"Momo is a weeaboo. She's taking Japanese so she doesn't have to read subtitles anymore" Milo says leading Morgan to smack him in his head.

"Ow, what was that for?" He asked rubbing his head.

"You need to learn to keep your mouth shut, that's what." She said glaring at him.

"You guys make great first impressions you know that?" Y/N said with a sigh.

"Anyway, are you guys planning to stay for dinner?" Alfred asked.

"If that cool with you." Joey said speaking up.

"Yeah you're Y/N's friends so I don't see why not." Alfred said.

"Sweet food!" Milo cheered.

"Can you poison his Y/N?" Momo asked glaring at him.

"Sure, I'll ask Eyebrows to make his." She said.

"I heard that!" Arthur yelled walking in.

"Sorry? " Y/N said with a shrug making it sound more like a question than a statement.

"I still don't understand what's wrong with my cooking. Alfred ate it when he was younger and he's fine." Arthur told her.

"Fine? Do you call having no taste at all fine?" Francis says walking in. "I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, but you've scared him for life."

"Shut up Frog! Nobody asked you!" Arthur yelled back.

"Are they always like thi Ms?"omo whispers to Y/N.

"From what I gathered so far, yes." She answers.

"Oh, Y/N are these your friends?' Francis asks.

"Yeah, this Morgan, or Momo for short, Joey and Milo." She says pointing each of them out.

"Hey Y/N how are you doing in french?" Milo asks when he noticed Francis's accent.

"Shut up!" Y/N hissed at him, causing him to laugh.

"You're taking French?" Francis asked.

"Yeah, you should say something Y/N." Momo says.

Y/N turns to Momo glaring at her, "I hate you." She said.

"She's failing." Joey said after everyone start talking at once.

"Thanks Joe!" Y/N yelled.

"Well, you were going to either have to say something in french or say you were failing. which you would have done neither." He shrugged.

"How are you failing? French is such a beautiful language! It's the second most spoken!" Francis said.

"I thought that was spanish." Milo said.

"Non, it's the second in is in the world. it's spoken in at least one country in every continent." He said.

"Well, I don't care, I hate french it's stupid" Y/N said crossing her arms.

"She's not wrong." Arthur added.

"Anyway, so how come Y/N is staying with you guys?" Milo asked changing the subject.

"Well it was either that or she stays in a group home which would have sucked." Alfred said with a shrug.

"So you just randomly decided to take in a foster kid for two weeks?" Joey asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well not exactly, she stole Arthur's wallet and he caught her called the cops, then the child services lady came over explained a few things and she ended up staying with us." Alfred told him.

Milo looked at Y/N for a moment then started cracking up.

"Wow A/N/N and you say we make bad first impression. " he said between fits of laughter.

"Shut up! And don't call me that damn it!" She yelled at him.

"Aww you know I love you!" He said. "Come on give me a hug!" He said standing up.

"Go to hell." She said pushing him back down as he laughed more.

"Milo would you shut up!? You're giving me a headache! " Joey yelled at him annoyed.

"Aww do you need a hug instead? " Milo said in a mocking tone.

"Don't even try it freak." Joey said through clenched teeth.

"But you love me!" Milo says with an idiotic smile.

"Shut up no I don't!" Joey says.

"Both of you shut up! If i hear one more thing out of either of you I'll make you stand out in the rain." Momo says.

It had started to rain about two minutes after the three had arrived so her threat cause them both to shut up, Y/N knew from past experience she was serious.

"Are they always like this?" Kiku asked speaking up after being quiet for awhile, watching the events.

"No, they're usually worse." Y/N said with a smile.

"I think they're funny." Alfred said with a shrug.

"You would." Arthur muttered.

"Why are you so bitter?" Alfred asked in a mocking tone.

"I'm not bitter!" Arthur exclaims.

"You say bitterly with a bitter expression." Francis adds.

"Shut up!" Arthur yelled,

"They're like children." Momo said leaning over to Y/N.

"Yeah." She agreed nodding slowly.

For the next two hours they all sat in the living room talking, bring up old memories (which either made them laugh or annoyed), and arguing for a few moments before moving on. All in all it was a good time. For dinner they ordered a pizza with two liters of Coke. Throughout dinner for the first time since Y/N was there she actually talked at dinner without someone saying something to her first.

"Wait so how did Joey lock you in the locker?" Y/N asked Milo after he reminded Joey of it.

"He said he'd give me 20$ if I could fit in there. i did he then told me i had to also close it, and when i did he put his lock on it and walked away." Milo explained.

"It's not my fault you're stupid enough to fall for that." Joey said.

"You're so cruel to me." Milo said smiling.

"Hey Y/N what school do you go to?" ALfred asked with a mouth full of food.

"Oh for the love of, swallow your food you idiot." Arthur said.

Alfred swallowed his food and asked his question again.

"Oh I go to S/N." She said.

"Really?" Kiku said looking up at her. "Two of my friends work there, one's a gym teacher and one works as the study hall teacher."

"Wait, Mr. Karpusi and ?" Momo asked.

"Hai." He said with a small nod.

Momo laughed and said, "Man do they hate each outside of school too? Mr Karpusi's one rule is if Mr. Adnan comes in we have to be on best behavior and act like he has control of the class, since Mr. Adnan can never get the gym class to settle down."

Kiku sighed and said, "That sounds like something they would do."

After dinner was over Momo, Milo and Joey had to leave.

"See you at school Y/N" Joey said pulling out his keys.

"See ya!" Momo said with a wave.

"Do not worry my dear A/N/N for we shall meet once more upon the territory of education." Milo said with a smile and a bow.

'Shut up before i kick you." Momo said grabbing his ear and pulling him out with him whining and complaining.

"Y/N, I'll be giving you a ride to school in the morning, and Alfred will pick you up." Arthur told as he started cleaning up the kitchen.

"K, I'm going to bed." She said before walking up to the guest room, putting her clothes for tomorrow out along with her backpack and books she'll need for school the next day. As she laid in bed she stared at the ceiling and sighed, "12 more days." She muttered. "!2 more days." She rolled to her side and closed her eyes listening to sound of the night from her window before she eventually fall asleep.

**Done with that chapter, sorry for the wait, I've been busy with school work and essays and all that stuff. Anyways I got few request for characters like Japan=, Turkey, Greece, and a few more. Keep sending them in and i'll try to fit them in any way i can. Well i hope you have an amazing day love you guys -K9lover.**


	4. Day 3

**F/N = first name**

**L/N = last name**

**A/N/N = annoying nickname**

The next moring F/N woke up to a loud knocking on her door. "F/N, wake up or you'll be late for school." Arthur said.

F/N sighed and sat up in her bed. She slowly got up and walked over to the clothes she had laid out the night before and got dressed. She walked into the bathroom that was near by and brushed her hair and teeth not bothering to put on makeup. She only did that when there was a special occasion, or she got up early enough; today was neither of those days.

"F/N! I won't call you again!" Arthur yelled.

"I'm coming!" F/N yelled walking down stairs.

"Took you long enough." He said shaking his head.

"Blah!" She said throwing her hands up.

"Oh just grab some breakfast so we can go." Arthur said. "And yes you do have time to eat, so don't try that." He added when he saw she was about to say something.

"Alright just calm down." she told him grabbing some bread to make toast. "Is Alfred and Matthew still sleeping?" SHe asked.

"Oh no, they left earlier, they had classes to go to." Arthur told her.

"They're in college?" SHe asked.

"Yes." Arthur said. "You do plan on going to college right?" Arthur asked, it wouldn't surprise him if she said no, he would be angry if she did say no of course.

"Of course i do!" F/N snapped. "It's just going to be hard, why do you think i try so hard to keep my grades up even with all the damn moving?" She asked.

"Oh, well that's good. But you should get that French grade up." He said.

F/N rolled her eye and jumped slightly when the toaster popped. she grabbed it and added some butter and started out the door. "Let's go." She said.

"Hey don't eat that in my car!" Arthur yelled running after her.

"Too bad, either i eat it in the car or i'll be late."

Arthur frowned but got in the car after her and started down the road. "You know how to get there right?" He asked.

"Yeah. I used to cut through this neighborhood to get back to John and Samanthas' place." She told him. She directed him to her school and got out of the car and looked at the big sign that read the school's name.

"Remember Alfred will pick you up." Arthur told her.

"Yeah later." She said waving him walking to the building.

"Yo F/N!" Momo yelled walking up with Joey and Milo.

"Hey guys." She said.

"It's weird to see you kinda early. You're usually like 10 minutes late for 1st period." Joey said.

"Yeah i know. Eyebrow drove me so I didn't have to run here." She said.

"How come they never drove you to school?" Momo asked referring to her last Foster parents.

"Well they said and i quote, 'Don't be so selfish F/N. If we drive you we have to drive the other kids. We have lives besides you kids.'"

"And that's why i hate them." Joey said.

"Same." Milo said.

"Agreed." Momo added.

"Thanks for that guys." She said with a smile.

"Want out hang out after school?" Milo asked. "We're going to the mall."

"I would but i can't, Alfred is picking me up after school." She said. 'But maybe later tonight?"

"Sweet, my house? Movie marathon?" Milo said.

"Sounds good to me. i'll bring the drinks!" Momo said.

"I'll bring the first movie.." Joey said.

"I guess I'll bring chips and desserts." F/N said.

"Yes!" Milo cheered. "This is going to be awesome!"

F/N laughed and waved at them heading to her and Milo's first class. Thus began the downward spiral of her day.

"You know Mr. Adnan, people say dodgeball is a barbaric sport that is set up only to view who is the strongest among peers." Milo said

"Just shut up and play." Mr Adnan said rolling his eyes throwing the ball towards Milo who in turn moved out of the way causing it to hit Y/N in the stomach,

"I didn't even say anything!" She said between coughs. "This is why Mr. Karpusi is better." She added the last part under her breath.

"What?" Mr Adnan asked looking at her.

"Oh she said that Mr Karpusi is a better teacher." Milo said.

"Milo, shut the hell up!" Y/N said glaring at him.

"And I must say i completely agree." He said.

"He's not even a dam teacher! All he does is sit on his ass and sleep in class!" Mr. Adnan said. "But fine, to prove I'm better no dodgeball today." With that the class seemed to get more excited. "Everyone head to the track! We're running the mile!" But with that groans were heard throughout the class. "See you two i can compromise, unlike that cat loving bastard."

"But the mile sir? Isn't that a little unfair?" Milo asked with a shrug.

"Milo stop talking." Y/N said,

"But honestly sir, just look at the time! There's no way we could run a mile." He said with a smile, Y/N swore she was going to kill him. He was acting smug as always,and antagonizing the teacher like he always does when he wants to mess with one of his three friends. Unfortunately that was Y/N at the moment.

"I've seen you run it in half the time Copperwell." Mr. Adnan said getting even more annoyed. "So we'll run two miles today." Que shouts from the class. Mr. Adnan blew his whistle and looked at Milo, "Will that be a problem?"

Milo opened his mouth but before he could say something else Y/N slapped a hand over his mouth. "No." She said glaring at Milo who shook his head no.

"Good, now outside and start running!' Mr Adnan said blowing his whistle.

As everyone passed they glared at the both of them, Once Milo and Y/N were the only ones left Y/N proceeded to slap the back of his head.

"Oww, what was that for?" He asked as he began to follow her as she walked out to the field.

"For being an ass! That's what!" She said as she started running.

"You love me." Milo said with a smile easily keeping pace with her.

"I swear I'm going to kill you one day." She said glaring at him from the corner of her eye.

"Only if you can outrun me." He said running past her.

"God i want to hit him sometimes." She muttered trying to keep pace with the rest of the class. WHich didn't happen.

"Come on L/N! At least try!" Mr. Adnan said.

"I am!" She snapped panting as Milo lapper her for the fifth time.

"Come on A/N/N! It isn't even hard!" He said with a smile then he started to giggle.

"What?" Y/N asked annoyed.

"That's what she said." He mumbled.

"You can't do that to yourself dumbass." She grumbled. "How many more laps?" She asked.

"Well since we need to run two, and one is four laps. You need about 3 more t go." He said.

"Y/N groaned, "How many do you need?" she asked.

"Oh I'm on my 10th." He said with a smile.

After gym Y/N went her most dreaded class of the day, French.

"Bonjour, comment ça va?" Madame Gardener said when the class started.

Y/N stared at the board in front of the class and zoned out completely. Which may have been a bad idea since she sat in the front of the class and the teacher always seemed to target her with questions.

"Miss L/N!" She said raising her voice since she didn't hear the first three times.

"Huh?" She asked blinking, causing the entire class to snicker and her ears to burn with embarrassment

"I understand this class is not one you enjoy." Madame Gardener said, "But that does not mean you have the right to be so disrespectful as to ignore me when i call i on you."

"I just didn't hear, I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"It's always 'I didn't hear' well no more. If your hearing is that bad get it checked out by a doctor, but as of right now please go to the office. I'll call and let them know you're coming."

"Whatever." She muttered grabbing her stuff feeling her cheeks heat up as the some of class started snickering again. 'Damn preps.' She thought bitterly to herself as she walked into the office.

She spent the next hour waiting for the Principle to be able to talk to her. When he was finally available the people who were holding him up walked out of his personal office. "A/N/N! What are you in for?" Milo asked as he and Joey existed the office.

"Madame Gardener." She mutter glaring at the floor annoyed he used that stupid nickname he came up for her, and that she was here.

She looked up at them and immediately knew why they were here, another fight. Joey was spotting a cracked lip slowly forming bruises around his jaw and a red welt on his cheek. Milo on the other hand looked a lot worse, he had another forming black eye, it looked like he was hit in his already black eye, his jaw had twice as many bruises as Joey and his nose looked like it had just stopped bleeding. Y/N frowned she really hated when they fought. So did Milo she knew that since he always held back. SHe only seen him go full out one time when someone at the local mini golf course where these guys kept trying to look up Momo's skirt by lifting it up with their clubs. It was not a pretty sight.

"You guys can't go one day can you?" She asked.

"His fault." Joey muttered glaring at him.

Milo just shrugged, "Whatever makes you feel better."

"It's true! Don't play it off!" He snapped.

"What did he even do?" Y/N asked.

"He started calling my girlfriend a slut and a cheater." Joey sneered.

Y/N looked at Milo disappointed hoping he would deny it, but he didn't

"She is cheating on you Joe." Milo said with a sigh, "Also, I'd watch that douche you call a friend if I were you." He added before walking off.

Joey glared at him fist clenched. "She wouldn't cheat." He hissed before storming out.

Y/N frowned watching them, god she hated when they fought. She then proceeded to spend the next _three _hours with the principal due to the fact he wanted to know why she didn't like French, how Samantha and John were treating her, (he would never admit this but Y/N had a feeling he wanted to find out a kid was being abused or something so he could save them and be a hero.) why she had to get a new place to stay, then he went on to talk about feelings. (You take one psychology class in college and you think you're an expert.) By the time she was out it was the last period of the day, study hall with Mr. Karpusi. At least it was a free class, she also had it with all her friends too.

"Hey Y/N." Momo said looking up from her phone.

"Hey." She said walking over to her. "Milo and Joey got in another fight."

"Heard, so what do you think? Is Milo telling the truth." Mom asked.

"Honestly? Yeah, Milo wouldn't lie about something like that." She said.

"Really? I think he would, besides she's pretty nice." Momo said.

"Come on, you know Milo gets when it comes to his friends."

"Yeah, but Milo and Joey aren't friends, they're just both friends with us." Momo said, "He just enjoy messing with him because he thinks it's funny. It kind of is, but still. They aren't friends."

"Milo wants to be." Y/N told her.

"How would you know that?" She asked her voice laced with doubt.

Y/N just shook her head, "Whatever Momo." She said sitting down.

"How can you still be mad? It was hours ago." Milo said walking in. Both the girls looked over and saw Milo walking in with Joey storming in front of him annoyed.

"Because Milo, i can't stand you." Joey said turning to him.

"You don't mean that." Milo said shaking his head with his normal cocky smile.

"Yes Milo I do. You're inconsiderate asswipe who never stops to think about things before he does it. The only reason I still hang out with you, give you rides places, and deal with you bullcrap is because of Y/N and Momo. But since Y/N is leaving and Momo will most likely decided to be around us separately because of how often you pick a fight with me, I won't have to for long." Joey sneered while Y/N and Momo stared at him surprised, Milo just stared at the ground clenching his fist.

"Okay." He said quietly before walking out of class again, Mr Karpusi wasn't really watching the students as usual..

"Ass.' Joey muttered walking over to his seat next to them.

"Harsh."Momo said looking at him.

"No, not harsh." Y/N said glaring at Joey. "Uncalled for! Joe, Milo cares about his friends, and he considers you one of them."

"Well i don't, so I don't see why-" He started but was cut off.

""Because Joey!" She snapped causing him to flinch slightly at the start of one of her famous explosions. "Just because you get annoyed or mad at him doesn't mean you can say the thing you know would hurt him the most! You know how much he cares about his friends! Even if you don't think he's your's he thinks you as a friend. He'd do anything for you, even if it's something you don't want to hear! That includes a cheating girlfriend."

"Y/N calm down." Joey said sinking into his chair as people started to stare, but Y/N ignored them and him.

"You can be a real ass you know that." She sneered before walking out to find MIlo.

Momo watched her go with a frown before smacking Joey on the back of his head.

"Why'd you do that?' He asked annoyed.

"No one likes a bully." Momo muttered.

Y/N walked around the school and eventually found Milo in the empty gym undernearth one of the bleachers.

"Hey." She said sitting next him.

He looked away from her trying to hide his face, "Shut up." He muttered when she opened her mouth to say something.

"I'm sorry. He's very hot headed, you know that." She said trying to comfort him. "He didn't mean what he said.

"It's not just that Y/N. You're leaving, Momo sides with Joey most of the time, and he probably does hate me. You're the only one i feel like actually wants to be my friend." He said looking at her with a face that felt like a physical pain in her heart.

"Milo, that's not true, besides there's still phones, and skype or something like that. It's not like we'd completely lose touch." She told him. "I talk to Joey, well yelled at mostly. He shouldn't have said that, even if he won't admit it he considers you a good friend."

Milo shook his head, "I don't really believe that as much as i'd like too." He admitted. "Can we stay here until school is over?"

"Of course." She nodded.

"Thanks." He muttered.

Y/N pulled him into a side hug and kept her arm around his shoulder trying to comfort him. After school Y/N walked out to the front of the school and waited for Alfred to pull up. A few minutes later he pulled up and waved at her. Matthew sat in the front seat next to him so Y/N took the back window seat.

"How was school?" Alfred asked,

"I'd rather not talk about it." She mutter looking out the window.

"That bad huh?" Alfred asked. "Once you're out of high school it gets better."

"You were on the football team, had more friends then you knew what to do with, won Prom King, and some who manage to keep your grade up." Matthew said. "You're high school years were great."

"Your's must have been good too, you didn't even have to go to school with me." Alfred said.

"Yes I did!" Matthew said.

Y/N watched them for awhile then blocked them out looking out the window. When they got back to the house she asked if she could use their phone again.

"Course, you don't have to ask. We never use that thing, Arthur only likes to keep it just in case." Alfred said.

Y/N nodded and walked into the kitchen and sat on the counter and called up Momo. They couldn't talk long since her parents were trying to get them to go on a hike together. (which would probably lead to Momo to start crying.) But it was fine all she wanted to do was see if the movie was still on, but since Joey wouldn't even accept Milo's phone call that was a no.

Y/N sighed as she hung up the phone. "Are you alright?" Arthur asked walking in after he got off of work.

"Friends got in a fight." She shrugged.

"Sorry to hear that. What happened?" He asked

Y/N looked up at him raising an eyebrow, something had to be up. No one wanted to know about her problems unless something happened, or was about to.

"Are you sending me back early?" She asked.

"What? How did you even get that?" He asked. "Hasn't anyone just asked about your day?"

"No." She said bluntly.

"Oh, well i was." He said.

Y/N sighed. "Well Milo said Joey's girlfriend is cheating on him. He snapped and they got in another fought. Then Joey said some really hurtful things. I'm worried that once i leave they won't be friends after I leave. That would crush Milo." She said.

"Try having them talk to each other. CIvilized of course." He said.

"That's a lot harder than you'd think." She muttered.

"They're both your friends, I'm sure if you asked they would." He said.

Y/N nodded,"I'll try. Thanks." She said.

"Of course, now for dinner-" he started.

"I'll cook." She said.

Arthur sighed and grumbled under his breath about his cooking being dinf and walked back into the living room letting her have the kitchen. That night she had made some simple chicken with a salad and potatoes.

"I got a call from your school." Francis said causing Y/N to almost choke on her milk.

"What?" She spurted out.

"They originally called your social worker and she transferred them to me." He told her. "Starting tomorrow I'm going to be tutoring you in french."

"Oh come on." She whined. "I'm leaving in 11 start trying in French now?"

"Because grades are important." Arthur said.

"So you're agreeing with him?" SHe asked.

"For once yes." He said.

Y/N groaned but finished her food. After finishing her homework and getting ready for bed she laid down in the guest room and stared at the ceiling. "Please don't stop being friends." She whispered before falling asleep.

**I am so sorry for the wait. I had a seriously bad case of writer's block. But new ideas have arrived and hopefully they will stay. I was asked in a review if Milo likes the reader, but that will not be relieved yet. But I can tell you there is a little romance with Milo somewhere. But that will only be confirmed at the end of the story. But I'd love to hear your guesses! Well that' all for now, leave a review telling me what you think and any characters you'd like to see make an appearance!**


	5. Day 4

Welcome to the next chapter! It shall be a fun adventure! Or it might just be a filler chapter. We'll see what my fingers decide to type.

Y/N = your name

A/N/N = annoying nickname

L/N = Last name

Y/N ran down the stairs of the house tripping on the last one falling on her bottom. "Shit!" She cursed. Groaning she stood up and walked to the kitchen to get her school bag she had left in there.

"Oh good you're up." Arthur said from the kitchen table where he was reading the morning newspaper.

"Yeah, thanks for waking me up." She said glancing at the clock seeing she had sixteen minutes to get to class, which was ten minutes away.

"People won't be awaking you up when you're an adult." Arthur said. "It's time you start practicing. If you want I can get you an alarm clock."

Y/N sighed, he wasn't wrong after all. "Sure, thanks. Will you still be able to give me a ride or should I walk?" She asked

'No, I'll drive you." Arthur said putting the paper down. "Take something to eat. Do you have something for lunch?"

"There should still be money in my lunch account." She lied; her last foster home didn't give her any lunch money. They considered it to be wasteful and unnecessary saying the kids could simply snack when they got home.

"Alright." He nodded grabbing his keys. 'Lets go before you're even more late."

Y/N nodded and walked out to the car with him, grabbing an apple as she passed the fruit bowl. Getting in she checked the clocking on the Dashboard trying to map out how much time she'll be able to spend at her locker, as of right now she about five minutes.

When they got to the school Arthur said, "Remember try to talk to your friends, make them see thing from both sides."

"Okay." She said, he said it like she hadn't tried that before. She sighed and started speed walking down the halls to her locker. She was right about how much time she had left. Grabbing her books she went to her first class.

When she walked in Milo walked over her with a smile, "Good morrow my lady." He said.

"You seem happier then yesterday." She said.

"Yeah, we've got a sub." He smiled. "So we won't have to run laps."

"You know, if you stopped smarting off to Mr. Adnan we wouldn't have to run laps so much." She said walking over to the rest of the class with him.

"Meh, it's fun messing with them." He shrugged.

"Alright everyone my name is coach Beilschmidt. I will be you athletic teacher for the next few weeks while Mr. Adnan is visiting family." He said a few cheers and chatter coming from the group of students. "Quite down." He said. "It says here you're supposed to be playing dodge ball." He said reading over the information Mr. Adnan had left him. "So two people will be captains and pick their teams." He told them.

"Mr. Beilschmidt was it? If I may, dodge ball is not the most safe or appropriate sport for young people. It can lead to some serious injuries and even traumas if a student is the last to be picked. "Milo said.

"I'm assuming you're Milo Copperwell." Mr. Beilschmidt said.

"You know me? Mr. Adnan must truly care about him if he took them time to write about me personally." Milo smiled.

"You can be captain then." He said. "Who else will be?" He asked.

After no one responded he ended up picking a random name from the class roster, which was a kid name Im Yong Soo, who was a grade above Y/N and Milo.

Milo was given first choice, which wasn't Y/N, she also wasn't chosen by Im Yong Soo either. She wasn't even the second, third or eleventh choice. Y/N ended up being the last one to be chosen. She glared at Milo as she walked up.

"You know, your whole thing about last yesterday? Seems like utter bullshit now." She said crossing her arms.

"I knew you could handle it. I'm just building you up." He said with a smile.

"By chosen last? I get that enough that with potential families." She said.

Milo blinked at her his mouth opening and closing. "Damn, Y/N. You know you make it hard to tell if you're joking or not." He said.

"It was a joke." She nodded. "I'm use to being rejected by people who are supposed to love me." She said.

"See like that." He said.

"I'm kidding." She said with a small smile. "I'm just messing with you."

He frowned but nodded, grabbing her arm when she was about to walk to the wall with the other students. "Hey, You know I really do care about you right? I was just messing around with you. You're not actually as alone as you think." He told her.

She forced a smile and nodded, "Thanks Milo, I know." She said.

He nodded and walked over to the wall with her. "I got your back her A/N/N, I won't let you get hit once." Milo said with a smile.

She rolled her eyes, "Thanks Milo." She said as the whistle blew starting the game. Milo kept his word and she didn't get hit, for the first five minutes. But when he was trying to get someone else out Y/N ended up getting up hit in the face.

."Shit fuck." She cursed covered her face.

"You okay?" Milo asked with a frown.

"Yeah, no blood." She said as Mr. Beilschmidt blew a whistle calling her to still out for a bit, also telling the person who threw the ball they were out.

She went to sit on the sidewall with the other students who were out. Im Yong Soo came over and sat next to her. "Sorry about hitting you in the face." He said with a smile.

"It's fine." She said. "As long as it wasn't on purpose." She added.

"Of course not." He said with a smile. "Y/N right?" He asked.

"Yeah, you're Im Yong Soo?"

He nodded, "Yeah, you're boyfriend looked really pissed I hit you." He said.

"Who Milo? He's not my boyfriend." She said, "He's basically my older brother."

"Oh, could have fooled me." He laughed, "He must get on your actual boyfriend's nerve." He said.

"I'm single." She told him.

"Seriously? Why?" He asked.

"I'm not the most social, or nice." She said, "Not really something guys like." She said not sure where this was going, but she could feel Milo watching them.

"I wouldn't say that." He said, "You're really pretty, even after getting hit in the face."

She laughed, "Thanks, I think." She said.

"No problem, I like telling pretty girls their pretty." He said before getting hit in the side of the head with a dodge ball. He hissed in pain and looked over to see Milo glaring at him.

"Opps." Milo said glaring at him.

Mr. Beilschmidt called him out running hand throw his blonde hair frustrated. "What is wrong with teenagers?" He muttered.

Im Yong Soo glared at Milo as he sat next to Y/N, "Why'd you do that?" He asked.

"Accident." He said with a shrug, sitting close to Y/N in a protective manor.

The rest of the class was in a awkward silence between the three of them. When the bell rang Milo grabbed Y/N's wrist and led her towards the girl locker room, not wanting to give Im Yong Soo a chance to be along with her.

"Milo what the hell?" She asked ripping her hand away crossing her arms as the girls walked passed them some stopping to watch them.

"I don't want you to date him, he could be a player." He said.

"What? Where did you even get that idea" She asked.

"I don't maybe his flirting." He said.

"He wasn't flirting." She said.

Milo rolled his eyes, "You are so little, please sat a virgin forever." He said shaking his head causing her to blush to the roots of her hair. "He _was_ flirting with you. He was asking you all about having a boyfriend trying to find out if you're single or not."

She sighed, "Milo, it's not your concern. Besides you don't know that I'm still a virgin." She said.

Milo's eyes widen as his face started to get slightly red, "Who-"

"I'm kidding." She said. "Relax."

"That's not funny Y/N." He said with a disapproving frown. "And yes it is my concern if some idiot guy starts flirting with you."

She sighed, "Thanks for the concern, now can I go get dressed or do you want to follow me in to make sure no snuck into watch me." Milo opened his mouth like he was about agree, "Milo go." She said cutting him off.

He huffed and walked off.

She rolled her eyes and went to get dressed. When she got out of the locker room Milo was waiting for her. "Really?" She asked.

"What? I'm just walking you to class. I can do that it's a free country."

"You're ridiculous." She said.

He just shrugged and walked her to her class before going to his own. But he also came to walk her to her next class, and the next, and the next for the entire day.

"I'm going to kill you!" She snapped as they walked into their last class.

"What? I'm just being a friend." He said.

"No, you're being over protective." She said. "I get that you care and want to protect me, but I'm a big girl I can hold my own. I've grown up tough."

He frowned, "Right, sorry." He said, not sound like was really sorry.

She sighed and sat down at their normal table, Milo sitting next to her. Mom was the next to walk in, followed by Joey. The class was normal, not as crazy as it was yesterday. It was actually, nice. Milo and Joey got along and were even joking with each other. It made Y/N smile. _'I'm going to miss this so much.'_ She thought, almost crying, but she held it back forcing a smile.

After school she stood outside the school waiting for Alfred and Matthew. When they pulled up she got in and silently.

"How was your day?" Matthew asked.

"Good." She nodded. "My friends are getting along again, I didn't even have to do anything."

"That's good." Matthew smiled.

When they got back to the house the first thing Y/N was went to the guest room. She laid on the bed staring at the wall replaying the last class her head. Maybe they won't stop hanging out when she left; they already were friends without her. But that just lead to other bad thoughts, that they'd forget about their friendship and she'd just become a distant memory. She closed her eyes trying not to cry, "I shouldn't have even become friends with them in the first place. I knew this was going to happen." She muttered pulling the pillow over her head.

After a few more minutes there was a knock on the door. "Y/N come downstairs and bring your French book." Francis said.

She groaned and got out of bed grabbing her backpack. "I still have homewok." She said opening the door.

"You can do it afterwards, and I'll help you with your French homework if you have any." He said.

She huffed but followed him downstairs. They sat at the table and started the tutoring session. "This is stupid, also I goggled your claim about French being the most spoken language or whatever and you're wrong. It is Spanish."

He ignored her and asked what she already knew.

"Umm, merde de tête." She said.

"That means shit head." He sighed.

"I know." She smiled.

He sighed and started trying to tutor her. But that lasted about an hour of her not paying attention. "Why are you even taking French? You don't seem to like it." He said.

"Well I need two language credits." She said. "So if I want to graduate I have to, and it something my mom took so I thought it would be fun." She shrugged.

He sighed. "Alright fine. Let's take a break."

That break ended up being the whole night. After dinner Y/N did her homework and went to bed. "Ten more." She muttered turning on her side.

**By God I did it! I finally got off my lazy ass and wrote something! So you can expect the next chapter sometime in 2016, or maybe in the next few days depending if I can take my laptop with and I actually write something! Ha ha, yeah that isn't very funny. Anyway thank you guys for sticking with me. Hopefully you don't hate me. Anyway I have a few questions first any canon character? If so leave a suggestion or message me, also I'm looking for an editor who can kick my ass if I stop writing and flake and will also help with any typos I miss. If interested please let me know. Oh and one more things, I have this on two different sites. So if you find it on those websites under my names don't worry it is me, but if you find it somewhere else under a different please let me know. Anyway thanks for reading love you guys!**

**Other accounts**

** – k9lover47**

** – Yumi5447**


End file.
